


Sleepy confessions

by flwrkyuu



Series: canon compliant enha [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Teasing, heehoonjake in love lol, jungwon is tired, pls enjoy this is all based on those pics jay posted for jungwons bday, sleeping, they are so in love bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Jungwon looks so small laying in his lap. Though, that’s not to say he doesn’t always look rather small in Jay’s eyes.It’s cute though. He likes that a lot about the younger, he likes a lot about the younger. He likes how focused he gets when they’re learning a new choreography, or the small (but mighty) determination when they’re doing photoshoots. He likes how much Jungwon truly and deeply cares for all the members and how he is always there for them even if it means putting himself last. Though that last part Jay is a little iffy on.It’s very safe to say that Jay likes Jungwon.(or, jungwon is sleepy after a shoot, and jay lets him use him as a pillow)
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: canon compliant enha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Sleepy confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello sexies i loved writing this i have been jaywon brainrot since the fucking day jay posted the sleepy jungwon pics. please enjoy, definitely not beta'd.
> 
> yell at me on twt @bgyuwrld
> 
> -sonja

Being an idol is hard. It’s physically and mentally demanding. Tightly packed schedules and practices that draw late into the night so much so that it borders early morning. It’s hard not to be tired all the time. Which is how the leader and second youngest member of Enhypen finds himself sleeping at any given moment. Trying to catch up on missed sleep through five to ten minute bursts. 

“You look tired,” Jay comments, slinging his arm around Jungwon’s shoulder as they walk from the set of their current photoshoot to the dressing room. Jungwon and Jay had been the first to finish so naturally they would walk off together. “When am I not hyung?” Jungwon asks. He turned his head to face Jay for a moment. The older was looking ahead, eyes trained on the door to the dressing room. 

Jay stops for a moment, and incidentally, Jungwon stops as well. The older turns to him, looking down at him just a bit. The distance between them isn’t all that much. Jay’s face merely a fist’s distance away from his own. Jungwon can’t help but feel albeit a tad awkward at such a lack of distance. Not in the way that he found it weird that they were so close, more to the fact that because they were so close he was worried Jay might hear how fast his heart was beating in the current moment. Jay sends a soft smile his way, the arm around Jungwon’s shoulder pulling him just a tad closer. Reassuringly rubbing the younger’s right shoulder with his hand. “You can take a nap when we get to the dressing room.”

Jungwon looks away, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. “I’d like that, yeah,” Jungwon mumbles, playing with the hem of his fancy dress shirt. Jay smiles, pulling Jungwon towards the dressing room once again. 

It doesn’t take either of them all that long to change out of their clothes from the photoshoot and into the clothes they’d arrived in hours earlier. Jay changing into his faded blue jeans with a plain black tee and an oversized blazer over top, and Jungwon changing into his white tee and black track pants. By the time Jungwon finished changing, Jay was already sitting on the couch. Jay pats his leg and once again Jungwon can’t help but blush at the action. He waddles over to the couch, plopping himself down beside the older. 

He doesn’t think when out of habit, he positions himself so that his head is resting on the older’s leg and the rest of his body is sprawled out on the remainder of the couch. His eyes flutter shut as Jay rests a hand on his head, gently raking his fingers through his soft hair. “I’ll wake you up when everyone is done okay?” Jay’s voice is hushed as he speaks, fearing that maybe if he speaks any louder it would impede on how fast the younger would fall asleep. Jungwon hums, his hands resting on his stomach as his breathing stabilizes. Jay can’t help but smile at the sight before him. Jungwon looks so small laying in his lap. Though, that’s not to say he doesn’t always look rather small in Jay’s eyes. 

It’s cute though. He likes that a lot about the younger, he likes  _ a lot _ about the younger. He likes how focused he gets when they’re learning a new choreography, or the small (but mighty) determination when they’re doing photoshoots. He likes how much Jungwon truly and deeply cares for all the members and how he is always there for them even if it means putting himself last. Though that last part Jay is a little iffy on. 

It’s very safe to say that Jay likes Jungwon.

Different from the way he likes Heeseung or Jake or Sunghoon. Different from the way he likes Sunoo and Ni-Ki. Jungwon is different. He wants to hold his hand and be there for him when things get rough. He wants to wake up with the younger wrapped in his arms and take him on dates hidden away from the public eye. Jay likes Jungwon. 

But Jungwon likes Jay too. Jungwon likes the way Jay takes care of everyone,  _ of him _ . He likes the way he just lets Jungwon hug him from behind and rest his chin on the older’s shoulder as he cooks. Or the way his laugh fills a room with such joy and comfort. He likes the way Jay makes sure he’s up and ready when they both have school and how he always makes breakfast for the younger on those days. There is a lot Jungwon likes about Jay. He could go on and on for hours declaring all the things that the older does that make his heart skip a beat or two. 

(And oftentimes, poor Ni-ki and Sunoo are subjected to his  _ in love  _ ramblings, but it’s okay. It makes up for when they get all in love in their maknae line group chat.)

Jay sighs as he gently combs through Jungwon’s hair with his fingers. The younger fell asleep rather quickly leaving Jay to his thoughts. He reaches into his pocket, fishing his phone out to pass the time. With a soft chuckle, he snaps a few pictures of the sleeping male on his lap (they would surely come in handy later). The older ends up scrolling through Twitter, seeing what engenes are up to on this fine day. Five, maybe ten minutes later, Jay isn’t actually sure, Sunoo and Ni-Ki walk in. Holding hands and giggling about who knows what. “Shh, Jungwon’s asleep,” The oldest of them whisper shouts. Sunoo and Ni-Ki stop, eyes looking back and forth between Jungwon’s sleeping figure and Jay’s face. “You two should just date already,” Sunoo casually says, dragging Ni-Ki over to the other couch. Jay sits there, mouth hanging open as he looks to the younger members. “You’re being ridiculous,” Jay breathes out.

Both Sunoo and Ni-Ki scoff at that. “Hyung, with all due respect,” Ni-Ki begins. “I am so  _ so _ tired of listening to Jungwon hyung ramble about how in love with you he is. Likewise, I am also tired of watching you two dance around each other constantly,” Jay stays silent, not really sure how to reply to the younger. “Just talk to him hyung,” Sunoo adds. Jay sighs. “I’ll try,” 

Then Sunoo pulls Ni-Ki off the couch so they can both change out of their fancy photo shoot clothes. That leaves Jay alone once again with the sleeping leader on his lap. He doesn’t think Heeseung, Jake and Sunghoon will be all that much longer, but opts to not wake Jungwon just yet. The hardworking leader deserves the rest. Now let this one small detail be known, Jungwon  — although mostly asleep, definitely heard at least part of the conversation that just occurred. 

It’s five minutes later when Sunoo and Ni-Ki return, changed into the clothes they’d arrived in and it’s ten minutes after that when the last three members arrive. “What took you guys so long?” Jay asks in a hushed voice. “Um…” Sunghoon’s face turns red as he attempts to come up with a way to answer Jay. “The photographer said we were flirting too much so uhh, we had to redo a few shots.” Jake calmly (read as: shakily) replies. Jay rolls his eyes. “Gay people I swear,” He mutters, shaking his head. “Says you Mr. I’m so in love with Jungwon,” Heeseung retorts, making Jay’s cheeks heat up. 

Jungwon stirs in his sleep. “Jongseong hyung,” Jungwon mumbles as his eyes flutter open. “You guys are so loud,” The younger complains, changing positions and sitting up so that his head is resting now on Jay’s shoulder. “You’re just salty we woke you up from your nap on  _ Jay’s  _ lap,” Heeseung snickers pulling Sunghoon and Jake towards the changing rooms. Jungwon’s face begins to flush as everyone (except Jay) laughs. “Just go change, I wanna go home,” The leader grumbles, subtly intertwining his and Jay’s fingers. The oldest chuckles before taking Sunghoon and Jake to change. “So how was your nap sleepyhead?” Sunoo asks, fiddling with Ni-Ki’s hands. Jungwon shrugs, his eyes still feel so heavy and honestly, if they weren't going home soon he would probably have simply gone back to sleep. “I could hear you guys talking,” Jungwon mumbles and Jay’s eyes widen. “Y-you heard us?” He stutters out.

The younger nods a bit into Jay’s shoulder. “Something about us dancing around each other and you being in love with me,” Jay goes completely still. On the other couch, Sunoo and Ni-Ki sit there, eyes wide. Jungwon swears the older stops breathing. “In case you hadn’t caught on yet, I am  _ very much _ in love with you too,” Jungwon says, picking his head up off the older’s shoulder and meets Jay’s gaze. Jay’s heart is beating out of his chest, he’s sure the younger can hear it. Jungwon looks down at their intertwined hands. “Are you going to say something or not?” Jungwon deadpans, furrowing his brows.

Sunoo can’t help it when a giggle falls from his lips. “Just say you’re in love and go!” Ni-Ki half  shouts , rolling his eyes as he leans his head on Sunoo’s shoulder. “I uh,” Jay stutters. He looks away, not being able to look Jungwon in the eye. “I love you too,” He mumbles, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. “What was that?’ Jungwon asks, but he had heard the older. Jay pouts but speaks again, this time looking Jungwon in the eyes. “I love you too,” 

Jungwon smiles letting go of the older’s hand and wrapping his arms around Jay’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Jay lets out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Jungwon’s waist. “Oh did they get together?” Sunghoon asks, walking back into the room with Jake and Heeseung. “Way to ruin the moment dude,” Jay replies, rolling his eyes and pulling back from the hug, but leaving one arm resting on the younger’s waist. Jungwon giggles. “Yes hyung, we did.” The younger says, still giggling. 

“Took you dumbasses long enough,” Heeseung breathes out, laughing a bit. “You suck a lot hyung,” Jay replies, causing everyone in the room to laugh. “Oh, I know.”


End file.
